Drabble
by HpRaven89
Summary: A roleplaying between this person I talk to online and me turned into a drabble. Everyone has a stuff on their minds and we don't really know why. DannySam and TuckerValerie. HpRaven89


Hello? I'm not actually expecting any reviews for this. I basically wrote this with someone else. We were roleplaying online and I decided not to waste the time I spent roleplaying that I thought I should put it online. I had to like edit A LOT because the girl was making no sense so I like made some part of it. I'm Danny and she's all the other characters.

* * *

It was a School day and Samantha was walking around the school and saw Danny trying to get to his locker.

Sam said walking up to him. "Ummm Danny?"

Danny wasn't paying much attention; he was dazed out, and had too much on his mind. He stared blankly at the sky and said nothing.

Sam said, "That's odd." She walks to him and said. "Are you ok?"

Danny said, returning back to real life. "Oh yea... I'm just fine. Too much on my mind right now, that's it."

Sam said, "Oh well, is there something I can do?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I'm fine now. I can handle it."

Danny knew he couldn't tell her, probably because it was mainly about her.

Sam said, "Well whatever it is you can tell me no matter what."

Danny said, "Thanks, Sam. When I'm ready to tell you, I will definitely to that. I'll be sure of it."

He shook his head and smiled at her and went to his locker to get his books.

Sam smiled, "So, Danny, did you catch new ghosts yet?"

Danny said, "Actually, there hasn't been which I find very odd, maybe they are tried of getting their butts kicked. But I'm not complaining."

Sam said, "Ohhh ok then."

Danny questioned, "Where's Tucker? Absent?"

Tucker came and said, "Hey guys!"

Danny said surprised, "Oh. Hey! I thought you were absent."

Tucker said, "Oh me, yeah right. So how are you two love birds doing?"

Sam argued, "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

Danny said, "What she said? And you shouldn't be talking, what about Valerie?"

Tucker didn't even notice he was being talked to, he was thinking about something. "Oh…what? I wasn't listening."

Danny said, "Never mind. So what are you guys doing after school?"

Sam suddenly said, "I got to go do something."

She ran away with tears in her eyes.

Danny said worriedly, "What was that about? Tucker, sorry but I'm going to go after her, I have to see what's wrong."

Tucker said, "oh ok."

Sam ran home and shut the door to her room. She looked around and picked her knife and opened her First Aid Kit.

He ran to her house and rang the doorbell. Danny thought, 'I wonder if she's okay.'

Sam stopped cutting herself and ran downstairs to open the door. "Oh HEY Danny!"

Danny said worriedly. "Sam! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Sam answered back, "I am ok. What makes you say that I am not?"

Danny said, "Besides the fact that you left so suddenly without saying why? Mind if I come in or should I leave?"

Sam said, "Come in!"

She ran upstairs and hide everything. He came into her room and saw Sam, with a flustered face; he sat down on the bed. Danny spoke, "It's been a while since I've come here. So whatcha been up to?"

Sam answered honestly, "Oh just drawing and writing in my books and cutting myself."

Danny answered, "Oh that sounds like f-. WHAT? SAM! Why have you been doing something like that? Is there something that's been bothering you that you do that?"

Sam nodded and answered with a yes.

Danny said, "What? Tell me everything, please. Remember that I'm here for you."

Sam started to cry and said, "Danny, when I see you talking to the popular girls like Paulina. I figure that you never love me for who I am."

He stared at her, not believing what she was saying. He couldn't think of anything else to do and he leaned forward and kissed her.

Danny said, "Don't ever think that. I guess it would be a good time to tell you what I was thinking about earlier while I stared into space. I thought about you, I thought about us. I've always loved you and tried to like other people to get my mind off you because I never thought that you'd like me like that."

She hugged him and cried against his shoulder. Danny pleaded her, "So will you stop cutting yourself? For me?"

He smiled innocently at her. She smiled at him and replied, "Yes, Danny for you."

She kissed him tenderly and said, "I love you."

Danny responded, "Me too."

Danny asked, "So how do we break this to Tucker?"

Sam answered, "Do not worry. You'll see."

* * *

The Following Day…

Valerie said, "Hey Tucker"

Danny and Sam came by Tucker and both said, "Hey Tucker."

Valerie seemed offended said, "Excuse me, I WAS talking to Tucker."

Valerie went back to talking to Tucker and said to him, "Tucker, I want to say something to you."

Danny looked at Tucker and nodded to go talk to Valerie.

Valerie spoke quietly with a nervous tone to her voice, "I know I was bad to you in the old days but I want to make it up to you. Can I?"

Sam listened in. Danny whispered to Sam "This should be quite interesting."

Same said, "Yea."

Valerie kissed Tucker.

Sam said, "OH MY…"

Danny finished Sam's sentence, "GOD."

Valerie said, "I love you, Tucker."

Sam silently gasped and grabbed Danny's hand. Danny felt the warmth in his hands from Sam's grasp. He looked at their entwined hands and blushed. He turned back to see the look on Tucker's face. It was a mix of shock and happiness. He seemed almost speechless.

Valerie said, "T- Tucker? Are you okay?"

Danny, whispered to Sam once again, and said "I don't think he has anything to say."

Valerie was still trying to communicate with Tucker. "Tucker?"

Sam whispered to Danny and said, "Ok let's go!"

She walked away from their hiding spot. Danny followed Sam and looked at her in amazement, "I totally wasn't expecting that to happen."

Sam smiled and said to Danny, "Now we don't have to tell him since he's got a girlfriend to keep him busy. "

Valerie kept repeating, "Hello? Tucker, please! Say something."

Danny said, "Don't you think we should help Valerie somehow?"

Sam replied, "Alright. How?

Danny said, "Actually, Valerie's a smart girl, she can figure this out by herself. Let's go out to see a movie, deal?"

Sam replied, "Alright sounds good to me."

They went to the movies and had a really great time. And as for Valerie and Tucker, that's a whole other story.

* * *

Yea... Wow... Opinions.. I know it sucked... I'm not actually expected reviews from this... but if anyone wants to review flames.. i don't care... w.e.. Until Next Time HpRaven89 


End file.
